


No Hero of Time

by ontheraggin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Enemies, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheraggin/pseuds/ontheraggin
Summary: Linkle somehow stumbles upon Ganondorf in her various wacky adventures around Hyrule! Will she defeat him, or will he leave her wishing they've never crossed paths?





	No Hero of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be along the lines of "noncon, but enjoyable" mostly! It's still pretty unwanted despite any pleasure. Just a heads-up so you know what you're getting into!

Linkle is still trying to get to Hyrule Castle, but it's proving to be more difficult than she realized. Her magic compass seemed to be pointing her in every direction _but_ the castle! Or perhaps her map reading skills aren't quite as savvy as she had hoped? No way, that can't be the case... She's the hero of time reborn! She's gotta be able to get to the castle! Even though right now her compass is guiding her through a rather dark and dreary sort of land... It wasn't even fully marked on her map, does anybody ever travel through here? She's not really worried about that, she can handle herself if any ghouls decide to pop up, but she's more worried about how to find her way out of here if she does wander off her map... But surely her compass is leading her somewhere, right?

Just when she was thinking of trying a different route, she notices a huge shadowy being ahead. She quickly ducks behind the nearest bush to try to avoid being noticed, peeking out after a moment to watch the being as he walks along. This is a very bad man, Linkle can feel his dark aura radiating from him even at this distance. This is what her compass was leading her to... She needed to defeat him. Bring him down before he has a chance to attack the castle with the rest of those monsters, before he gathers up his armies and tries to conquer the land! _This_ is why she was led here!

Linkle takes a deep breath to steady her nerves before she carefully begins trying to make her way closer, ducking from bushes to boulders in order to keep out of sight. Trying to get closer and have some form of surprise element on her side. When she was close enough to see the jewels adorning the man's head, she slowly draws her crossbows and makes sure they're loaded... Then she leaps out and sends a flurry of arrows in his direction! She keeps shooting, just streaming arrows in the man's direction as she slowly creeps a little closer. After several moments of this, she finally lets up and pauses to see how she did.

The man moves his gauntlet-clad hand from in front of his head before simply brushing away the few arrows that managed to stick to his armor- it didn't look like even one of them managed to penetrate past that thick leather! Linkle curses, but isn't given a chance for a second method of attack before the man darts forward and snatches her up, one big hand wrapping around her middle in a crushing grip. It doesn't take him much effort at all to have her arms pinned to her sides by his firm grasp, holding her up to gaze over her with a sneer.

"My my. All clad in green... Do you fancy yourself to be the Hero of Time? Some hero you are." His mocking tone wasn't anything she was unfamiliar with when it came to her belief, yet it still brings a heat to her face as she kicks her legs, still trying to strike out, wriggle away, anything.

"I _am_ the Hero of Time! Unhand me now, you... you evil-doer!" Of all the things she practiced in order to be a proper hero, speaking eloquently wasn't one of them. She wriggles, but falls still when that strong hand clenches tight around her for a moment, crushing her and squeezing the breath right out of her.

"Even if you were, no one can stop me nor the plans I have laid out for this land. Hyrule will belong to me, Ganondorf, along with all the people in it." He pauses as he looks over her again, his sneer stretching into a darker sort of grin. "And that will include you... But perhaps I can start with making you mine first. It has been too long..."

Linkle had no idea what he could possibly mean, she's just starting her weak squirming again once she regained her breath. Still trying to escape, though his intentions soon become extremely clear when his free hand moves in close, easily plucking free the clasp holding her tunic shut. She felt the chain holding her compass snap, the device simply falling to the ground without a care as he focuses on simply tearing open the front of her blouse, exposing her pale breasts to the cool air around them. Her relief for him not stealing her compass lasted only a split second before she squeals and struggles more.

"N-no! Stop that! Get your disgusting hands off of me!" She still tries to sound strong, still trying to lash out, but her voice is wavering. She wasn't prepared for this... She can't do anything. She's trapped... She thrashes more when that hand comes down now to press between her legs, trying desperately to kick it away, trying to bring her heel up far enough to catch onto that gauntlet, but it's no use. The sharp points of his fingertips easily tear through the fabric of her shorts, ripping a big hole that she tries to keep covered by pressing her knees together, but his hand wraps around a thigh to push them apart and open her up to him.

"You're a pretty little thing... I will have you calling me Lord in no time." Ganondorf rumbles as he tilts her hips up, ignoring the weak, stubborn 'No!'s Linkle was still giving. He still keeps her arms pinned with that one hand, easily maneuvering her upwards. She wonders what exactly this guy was going to do before her question is very quickly answered.

She can't help the sharp intake of breath she gave when she felt his hot tongue drag over her pussy, moving in one long, slow lick that was broad enough to cover her entire cunt. The next lick drags a tiny shudder out of her despite her best effort to keep from showing much reaction to it all. She's never felt anything like this before... And to be touched in such a private place by this dark being... She felt utterly disgusted. With him, with herself... Why didn't she plan better? She was mostly getting disgusted now with herself because _this was starting to feel good!_ His tongue was swirling around her clit, dragging over it and he even would give it a little suck here and there.

Linkle couldn't help but give a gasping cry when that thick tongue is suddenly pushed into her, trembling and squirming weakly in attempt to get away. She couldn't escape, however, forced to endure the feeling of being filled up with Ganondorf's tongue, feeling him licking and probing her insides. It felt so good... It was humiliating how her body seemed to be giving in so easily- her legs are quivering, her inner walls seemed to be squeezing eagerly at that invading tongue, and despite how much she wanted to say it was Ganondorf's own spittle, she can feel herself growing dripping wet.

Still, she tried to hold on. She wasn't going to let herself enjoy this in any way- there's no way she's going to get pleasure from such an evil being! It's difficult... But she's stubbornly holding on. Panting with her mouth wide open, face thoroughly flushed, eyes watering up... Holding out, but it wasn't going to last very long. Ganondorf seemed to sense this well enough himself and that tongue drags ever slowly out of her and over her throbbing clit once again, his licking and sucking there managing to drag a tiny noise out of her. A more forceful, grinding lick or two manages to melt that stubbornness enough to push her over the edge- Linkle squeals and bucks her hips as she finally came, trembling and writhing in Ganondorf's hand for a moment before she finally falls limp.

"Haahh... P-please.... Please stop..." It's almost a pitiful plead now, Linkle still quivering and twitching as she's moved back down away from Ganondorf's face. He doesn't seem to be interested in hearing her weak words, however. A flick of his arm and the gauntlet on his free hand simply crashes to the ground in a loud thud, leaving his fingers thankfully point-free as they move between her legs once again, rubbing her dripping slit.

"Now let's get you properly ready..." He almost purrs darkly as one of his thick fingers pushes into her. She swallows down a whimper that tried to make its way out, biting hard on her lip as his finger slides in as far as her small body would allow. It felt impossibly huge, filling her easily and stretching her with every movement it gave. He doesn't give her much time to get used to the size before he's thrusting it in and out of her, rough fingertip dragging across her inner walls with each motion. He would even curl it, pressing intently into the anterior of her vagina. He would continue this way until he seemed to finally press against a spot inside her that makes her hips jolt.

He pauses his thrusting to instead focus on that spongy spot, rubbing almost fiercely and rapidly. Forcing her to squirm again, unfazed by her legs trying to squeeze closed and shut him out. He doesn't let up until she bucks again, now crying out loud enough to practically echo over the land. Her vision blurs from how hard she came now, eyelids fluttering and gasping in short breaths of air. Before she can even begin to come down from that, however, she feels another thick finger squeeze its way into her and she can only groan weakly. He was stretching her so far, she was so full... The fingers thrust and rub at that spot even more, sliding in and out of her while scissoring apart to try to loosen her up further. It doesn't take long before she's squirming again, back arching and throwing her head back as her toes curl in her boots. She whites out completely, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure shorting out her brain.

Linkle comes to in time to find herself being pulled in closer, Ganondorf pushing down the front of his pants and shifting some of his armor out of the way. His cock springs forward, just as thick and huge as the rest of him, and Linkle can't help but stare at it with dazed eyes, unable to even plead again for all of this to stop. All that comes out of her is a weak groan, sounding more eager for it than unwilling. This has all felt so good so far... And it's not like she's given much of a choice in this otherwise...

She's not given a chance to mentally chastise herself for giving into this disgusting act so easily- Ganondorf lines himself up with her and she can feel him starting to force his way in. He pushes the head in and remains there for a beat, letting her tremble and whimper at how full she felt with just that much in. Then he began to push in even further. He'd give a short, quick thrust here and there to work himself deeper and deeper into her, drawing squeals and moans out of her as he did. He was so big, she can hardly believe that he was still pushing deeper!

When he does finally seem to have to come to a stop, there was still a few inches left to go. But Linkle's body wasn't budging- she felt absolutely impaled, the tip of Ganondorf's cock firmly wedged into the deepest possible spot in her body. Her belly looked swollen, she could practically make out the outline his huge member made from within. Her body is trembling, head spinning, and she can't keep herself from giving short gasping pants for air. This is too much... She won't be able to survive much longer if he keeps this inside of her!

Thankfully, she can feel him pulling out of her, leaving her feeling almost as if she'd been hollowed out. She felt so empty and stretched... but it doesn't last very long. He thrusts back into her with enough force to leave her seeing stars, forcing a tiny groan out of her. Her breathing comes out in choked huffs as he begins to build up a rhythm, using his hold on her to move her back and forth as easily as he would any toy. Linkle's body jolts with each deep thrust he gave, though she mostly just hangs limply in his hand, head falling back on her shoulders. This was too much! She won't be able to handle much more of this!

Ganondorf slows his thrusting for a moment and his grip loosens around her. Linkle hopes that was the end of it, but is surprised when her legs are pushed upward and pressed together, squeezed in close to her body. Before she could even begin to wonder why he did this, he resumes his thrusts and she can only squeal at the feeling this change of position gave. He was filling her to the brim, her body was squeezing so tightly around him that she could practically feel every vein and bump and wrinkle on his cock as it slides in and out of her. It even began to feel like he was brushing against that tender spot inside of her once again, a feeling she desperately tried to push out of her mind again. She didn't want to climax again, not with him defiling her like this. She didn't want to, she couldn't...

"Does that feel good, little hero? It feels like your body is so desperate for my seed." Linkle can barely hear Ganondorf's sneering as pleasure shoots up her spine yet again, body bucking weakly and eyes rolling up into her head. Her already tight pussy would squeeze even tighter around him, clenching and fluttering as though it were trying to milk him despite her weak 'No's at his words. She can only muster up that much for words as he continues thrusting, the only sounds able to come out of her now reducing to grunts, moans, and squeals.

She would white out for just a few seconds before she suddenly feels a warm, rough surface pressing against the backside of her legs as the thrusting stops. She didn't have to look down to know he had managed to press entire terrible length inside of her. It felt as though he were pressing right into her guts, she could barely take breaths any deeper than a short gasp or pant. She could hear the slap of skin against skin with the last few thrusts he gave before he buries himself deep inside of her with a grunt. She could feel him twitching, a sensation that starts in the skin pressed against her legs before slowly traveling along his cock. When she realized what was happening, she could only whimper pitifully and tremble in his grasp.

The first flood of come would fill her almost instantly, drawing a shudder and groan out of her at the feeling. It was so hot... And there was so much of it...! She squirms and whines when there's another pulse, forcing its way deeper and seeming to stretch her further. His cock seemed to plug her poor abused cunt up, keeping any of his evil seed from flowing out of her, no matter how packed her body seemed. Another pulse and the pressure is almost unbearable. Linkle felt almost as if she were going to burst before something within her finally gave away and allowed that flood of come flow in even deeper inside of her. The pressure lightened up for a moment, but she could feel that liquid heat settling in even further than Ganondorf's dick could reach, pouring over parts of her that had remained previously untouched. She can only whimper when the realization hit- he's filling her womb!

It felt like he was stuck inside of her for ages, throbbing within her with each thick rope of come that was stuffed inside. The pressure had built up again within moments, Linkle's poor belly stretched full enough to nearly look pregnant already. It wasn't until her body couldn't hold any more and she could feel some of his seed somehow force its way out around his cock and dribbling down her ass that he finally lets out a deep breath and pulls back. With an embarrassing slick noise, he'd pull free from her and hold her trembling body up. Linkle is thankful that full feeling was finally gone, even more thankful to feel the tight pressure in her belly would ease along with it... Though it was even more humiliating to hear the splattering noises as globs of come bubble out of her and hit the ground. Despite how much of it poured out of her, she still felt stuffed full at her very core... Even when she made a weak attempt to push some of it out, it didn't seem to want to budge.

"Not bad, girl... You must have _some_ sort of strength to be able to survive that." Ganondorf sneers as he pulls her green tunic off of her limp form now, using it to wipe himself off before he pulls his pants back up. Then he simply drops her to the ground, sticky tunic falling on top of her as she moans and twitches. "I should hope you make an attempt to stop me again. If you can't make an interesting fight, I'll of course have more uses for you."

Linkle can barely muster the strength in her arms to try to prop herself up, glaring up at Ganondorf with watery eyes as he simply strides past her now. She shudders as she feels more of his seed make its way out of her and she silently vows to make him regret doing this...

**Author's Note:**

> You can always hmu on tumblr (ontheraggin) whenever u want! <3  
> I got Hyrule Warriors for Christmas and after playing as Linkle, I really knew what I had to do with her. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
> (I've not gotten very far yet, don't hold me to any of the info on here lmao)


End file.
